A boot is conventionally supported on an alpine ski by means of a front and a rear binding. The ski brake equipping virtually all ski bindings is most frequently associated with the rear binding.
The rear binding comprises a body which, mounted on the base plate, carries a boot position-retention mechanism.
The base plate is integrally attached by means of screws which press it down and hold it against the upper surface of the ski.
In conventional fashion, the ski brake connected to the binding comprises at least one brake arm which is movable in relation to a seating fastened to the ski between an operative, braking position, and an inoperative, resting position.
In some prior art bindings, the brake seating is incorporated into the base plate of the binding. In these bindings, the brake is mounted on the ski together with the base plate, thereby saving mounting time. In fact, the entire binding-mounting operation is carried out in a single step. However, if, following the occurrence of a technical problem, replacement of the brake is desired, the entire binding must be dismantled, and the brake and the base plate of the binding must be changed at the same time.
In other existing bindings, the brake seating is distinct from the base plate of the binding. In this case, the base plate is first assembled to the ski with the body of the binding, then the brake is mounted by its seating on the base plate belonging to the binding. When a technical problem occurs in the brake, the latter can be replaced. However, mounting the binding on the ski requires an additional operation , i.e., assembly of the brake to the base plate of the binding.
In the case of these bindings, it must be noted that the brake is connected to the rest of the binding, and thus to the ski, only by movable mounting means, thus allowing the brake to be easily dismantled. In other words, the screws used for attachment to the base plate on the ski perform no function as regards the assembly of the brake to the rest of the binding. This assembly is, nevertheless, subjected to pronounced stresses when the brake is actuated. Accordingly, means of assembly of the brake to the base plate providing a very high level of resistance are required.